


love me now (touch me now)

by whereverimayfindher



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Birthday Sex, Dirty Talk, Facials, Fluff and Smut, Light Dom/sub, M/M, PWP, Praise Kink, Slut Shaming, Smut, but in a loving way
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-01
Updated: 2018-05-01
Packaged: 2019-05-01 00:58:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14509032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whereverimayfindher/pseuds/whereverimayfindher
Summary: “Fuck, you’re going to kill me one day.”Willy beamed, “But what a way to go.”As always happened when Willy favored him with one of those smiles that lit up his entire face, he was struck dumb for a second and his chest felt tight, like it couldn’t contain how much he felt._____________Willy and Kappy have birthday sex. That’s it, that’s the fic.





	love me now (touch me now)

**Author's Note:**

> This is probably messy since it’s unbetad and I wrote it quickly on my phone when I saw a distinct lack of birthday sex being written for my boy and needed to correct that. I might clean it up later.
> 
> Title from BTS’ Intro: Serendipity because I listened to Love Yourself: Her on repeat while writing this.

Willy cried out, muffled against the bed as his arms stopped supporting him and he dropped from all fours to his elbows. Kappy hummed with satisfaction, tonguing around his hole and teasing the rim around two of his fingers deep inside Willy. Kappy had been teasing him for what felt like hours. “You like that, sweetheart? Do you like when I play with your tight little hole, baby?” Willy moaned and nodded, biting his lip.

“You look so pretty all spread out for me.” Kappy punctuated his words by curling his fingers, finally hitting his prostate directly. “The most beautiful boy in the world and you’re all mine. All worked up for me, moaning like a slut for my fingers and my mouth.” Willy heated up even more at his words, his cock twitching and precome dribbling at the head. 

Kappy dropped his hand from where he was spreading Willy open to his cock, smearing the precome over the head with his thumb. “Aw, is baby getting wet for me? Does my slut like being reminded what he is? Who he belongs to?”

“Yes,” Willy moaned out, “yes, yes, please.”

“Please what, baby? What does my precious little slut want?”

Willy clenched around his fingers, pushing his hips back against Kappy, “Please, please!”

Kappy stroked Willy’s side soothingly, “C’mon sweetheart, anything you want, you just have to use your words.”

“Fuck me, fuck me please,” Willy gasped out.

“Of course, baby.” He pulled his fingers out gently and Willy’s hole twitched, clutching at nothing, and he whined at the emptiness. Kappy lubed up his cock and chuckled, rubbing the head of his dick around his hole. “My little cockslut just wants to be filled so badly, don’t you, baby?” He pressed against his hole, teasing him with the tip of his cock. 

Willy begged, “Please, I need your cock, fuck me, fill me up,” and Kappy finally showed mercy. He lined up, holding Willy’s hip with one hand as he pushed inside in one stroke. He stilled for a few moments, letting him get used to the stretch, until Willy started shifting his hips impatiently, fucking himself back and forth. Then he set a steady rhythm, fucking him into the mattress.

Willy’s back arched and he moved to meet his strokes, trying to get fucked harder, deeper, as he groaned into his arms. Kappy wound his fingers in silky blond hair and pulled his head back. “No. I want to hear how much my slut wants my cock,” he ordered. He adjusted his angle to hit his prostate and Willy wailed beneath him.

When Willy got close Kappy pulled out and turned him over onto his back before pounding into him again. “I want to see your pretty face when you come.” Willy looked radiant with a flush set high in his cheeks, his lips bitten red and his pupils blown wide. He started making little noises with every thrust in, and when Kappy let him touch himself he tipped over the edge quickly, coming all over his chest. 

Kappy fucked him through the aftershocks and stilled, pulling out and starting to finish himself off. Willy’s hand shot out to hold his wrist lightly. “Wait,” he said hoarsely, “come on my face.” 

Kappy groaned, “Fuck, you’re so hot, baby.” He shuffled forward on his knees, kneeling in front of Willy’s face. His eyes traced Willy’s features as he stroked himself, rubbing his thumb over his cheekbone and biting his own lip. “God, baby, you’re so fucking beautiful.” 

Even fucked-out, his pleasure at the praise was evident, and he smirked slightly before giving Kappy a devastating look through hooded eyes. “Come on, baby. Your slut wants to taste your cum.” He opened his mouth. 

With that Kappy couldn’t hold on much longer, and he came all over his mouth before collapsing to the side. Willy raised himself on one elbow to face him and licked his lips, sticking out his tongue to show him the come in his mouth before swallowing. Kappy’s dick twitched valiantly and he swore, “Fuck, you’re going to kill me one day.” 

Willy beamed, “But what a way to go.” 

As always happened when Willy favored him with one of those smiles that lit up his entire face, he was struck dumb for a second and his chest felt tight, like it couldn’t contain how much he felt. An answering grin stretched across his face and he tackled Willy back down to the bed, hugging him close and pressing his smile to into the crook of his neck. He breathed him in for a few seconds and kissed the side of his neck. He squeezed him tighter for a second before letting him go and sitting up. “Alright, let’s get cleaned up.”

Despite Willy’s pouting at having to move, he hustled him to the bathroom and they got in the shower. Kappy cleaned him off and washed his hair, massaging his scalp. They dried off and got ready for bed, unanimously deciding that the stained top sheet was a problem for their future selves and pulling it off of the bed. Whatever, it was warm enough and they had blankets if they got cold. They turned off the lights and climbed into bed, facing each other. 

Kappy could just make out Willy’s features by the moonlight and he leaned in, kissing him softly. They parted slightly, still close enough for him to feel his breath on his face as he spoke. “I love you.” He saw the corner of his eyes crinkle before Willy leaned in for another kiss. They parted and a beatific smile was on his face.

“I love you too, so much. Happy birthday.”

**Author's Note:**

> come cry about leafy boys with me on tumblr, my hockey blog is @captainmorganrielly!


End file.
